Fantasies and Dreams
by Songbird1986
Summary: Imagine a BDSM session with Crowley and Imagine Crowley stroking your hair after sex till you fall asleep


A Little tip when Dating The King of Hell don't mention you have a submissive kink unless you seriously want to explore it. You knew the moment his eyes lit up with a smirk on his face that he wanted to explore this side of you more than he wanted to admit. You just didn't realise how soon after your drunken admission to him that he'd want to make your fantasies a reality.

3 days to be exact.  
That's how come you currently found yourself being lead by Crowley into a darkened room in nothing but a black lace garter belt, lace top stockings and high heels. Your nerves causes your breathing to hitch in your throat.

"Don't be nervous Sweetheart... If you're not happy about anything I do, you can just use your safe word, I swear I'll stop... You won't upset me."

To everyone else he is ruthless and merciless, but to you he is attentive and caring. You trust him with your life.

"I know. I trust you Crowley"

A wide grin breaks across his face. Leaning you by the small of your back to the centre of the room. He kisses you softly.

"Are you ready love?"

You nod. He snaps his fingers and corse ropes appear from the ceiling and floor. Lifting one of your arms up and carefully binds the rope around your wrist pulling it to make sure it tort. Walking behind you caressing your ass as he moves, then lifts your other arm and does the same. Trailing his fingers down your sides,

"Spread your legs"

Biting your bottom lip as you quickly comply. Kneeling down to bind your ankles, you couldn't take your eyes from him.  
He stands back admiring you with hungry eyes. You feel delightfully exposed, rather than humiliated you feel invigorated and sexy. As you gaze back at him he takes off his jacket and lays in on the back of a chair, unbuttoning the cuffs and slowly and precisely rolls the sleeves up his arms. He loosens his tie and unfastens the top few buttons of his collar. Pulling the silk tie undone and walks towards you with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Close your eyes baby girl"

As you eyes flicker shut, you feel him secure his tie over them knotting it around the back of your head. With your sight removed your other senses heighten. You inhale his scent mixed with a delicious mix of his Cologne and whiskey. You can hear his breathing and his footsteps on the tiled floor. You don't need your sight to know he's slowly circling you admiring his work.

"Here's the rules Kitten, you only speak when I tell you too and when you do...you'll call me Sir or Master which ever you prefer... You will not cum unless I allow you too... And there will be punishments for any rule breaking...do you understand?"

His commanding tone already has you wet and aching for him. You nod your head to confirm you understand.

"You can answer me kitten"

"Yes Sir...I understand Sir"

"Good girl"

Running his fingers from your collarbone to your cleavage, ghosting kisses to your neck. You moan softly, then suddenly he bites down on your neck and pinches your nipples hard.

"Oh fuck Crowley"

"Tsk tsk (Y/N) forgetting the rules all ready."

You bite your lip hard. You hear a crack then feel a sudden sting against your ass.

"You broke my rules kitten, now for your punishment. Now count!"

Another smack resonates around the room, the sting sparks your arousal, you moan out.

"One"

He spanks you again repeatedly, alternating between your ass cheeks till you could feel your skin burning hot.

"Two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten!"

"Good girl"

You're sucking in breathes rapidly trying to keep your composure, and you can hear Crowley softly chuckle.  
His hand slips down your torso and in between your legs, spreading your folds with his fingers he finds your clit and makes harsh slow movements against it. Biting your lip hard to keep any sounds from breaking from you. As his fingers begin to work you faster and faster.  
Your thighs begin to tremble from holding back your approaching orgasm. A battle you are quickly losing. As Crowley has the advantage of knowing how to work your body even better than you do. He can have you a quivering mess in minutes and he knows it. You don't need to see his face to know that his smirking at your internal battle.

"You want to cum don't you (Y/N)?"

"Please sir...I don't think I can...hold on"

He pinches against your clit. Making you bite down harder on your lip breaking the skin. You can taste the metallic liquid in your mouth,as you suck back to stop yourself crying out in desperation.

"You can Darling and you will, you do not cum till I say!"

Your legs begin to fail you, as you falter the bonds on your wrists are holding you up, they bite into your skin, pushing you closer at the pleasurable pain. His ministrations continue mercilessly against your clit, your stomach is knotted in your desperate attempts to hold back.

"So Sexy, Kitten... I do love to see you so wanting... Even your body is begging me... But if I let you cum (Y/N) I won't let you stop...I WILL make you cum over and over again. You will have to beg me to stop...so once you've cum this time...I want to hear every little sound that pretty voice makes. Do you understand?"

You nod violently, silently begging him, gripping your hands tightly on the corse ropes, trying to balance yourself as you fight your body.

"Good girl...now cum for me!"

You let go of the knots in your stomach, thighs shaking so hard Crowley can see the muscles Quake beneath your skin. You knock your head back, gripping your lips together with your teeth so no other sound apart from your heavy breathing breaks from you.

"Oh good girl... I didn't think you manage that with out screaming my name"

As you're panting in breaths and trying to calm from your release, Crowley quickly thrusts two fingers inside you, curving them against your g-stop and pounds his fingers roughly against it. He kisses you passionate invading your mouth with his tongue. You whimper into the kiss. Desperate to pull him closer to you. Sliding a third finger inside you, you cry out as he stretches you more.

"Oh fuck"

A few more punishing thrusts of his hand as you are cumming hard, soaking his fingers and your thighs. You can feel the trickling down your legs.

His fingers don't stop their mission against your sweet spot. But you gasp loudly when his mouth sucks roughly on your clit, before dancing shapes with his tongue across it. You are moaning loudly, fighting to stay focused on the pleasure running through your veins, your head is leading forward as you moan incoherent sentences. With a final flick of his tongue, your third release barrels through you, leaving you throughly spend and exhausted.  
Removing his fingers from inside you, you believe for a second that his is letting you have a break from his continuous assault of pleasure, but you should have known better Crowley never breaks a deal and he wants you to beg him to stop. Pressing his palm against your clit he presses hard against it. Rubbing rough circles on your now very sensitive area.

"I...I...I Can't...Crowley please"

"But you will"

Kissing you roughly, muffling your cries. As you taste yourself on his lips you moan pushing you closer to the edge that's rapidly approaching. His fingers quickly remove the tie blinding you. You blink as you adjust to the dim light again.

"Look at me as you cum for me again"

Locking your watery eyes on his, it takes everything inside you not to let your eyes roll to the back of your head. As you shudder and begin to shake violently. In the next second the bubble bursts, looking into his dark desire filled eyes as you screamed out his name loud enough you thought even heaven knew you were his.

"There's my good girl"

He unfastening your bonds on your ankles and then your wrists, he holds you up till you can hold your own weight on your weak legs.

"On your knees baby girl"

You sink to your knees in front of him, looking up at with wide lust blown eyes.

"What do you want me to do sir?"

Leaning down he kisses your wanting mouth, making you moan. Holding your chin up with his fingers.

"I want to put that pretty little mouth to good use"

Unbuckling his belt and unfastening his fly, before reaching into his boxers and pulling out his erect member. You lick your lips at the sight.

"Can I please suck your cock sir?"

He grins widely and rubs the erect tip along your bottom lip. You stick out your tongue and gently and slowly lick the slit.

"As you asked so very nicely, you may"

You swirl your tongue over the tip and wrap your lips around it sucking gently before taking him inch by inch into your mouth. Controlling your gag reflex you take him to the back of your throat causing Crowley to groan and grip the hair at the back of your head holding you there. Breathing through your nose as you swallow him. You gag slightly so he releases his hold on you, pulling yourself off him, you look at him with watering eyes before putting your mouth back round his cock sucking him hungrily. Bobbing your head fast as you hollow your cheeks. His hand gripping your hair as he opens his mouth moaning as he watches you.

"Fuck (Y/N)"

He lifts you up by your arm and spins around.

"Bend over, hands on the chair"

You stand legs shoulder width apart, you bend over bracing your hands around the edge of the chair. He grips your hips and thrusts his length into you in one fluid movement.  
Pounding into you hard, gripping your hips so tight you know there's going to be bruises, but you don't care, you throw your head back crying out with every one of his thrusts. Your stomach tightens so you know your close.

"Oh god...I'm going...to cum..sir"

He groans as your walls constrict around him, making him begin to thrust erratically.

"Cum Kitten I want to feel you"

You convulse as he holds you to him, thrusting you through your orgasm prolonging it as you scream out his name he fills you with his hot seed.  
After he pulls out of you, you collapse against the chair, panting and spent.  
Crowley crouches down next you and softly kisses your forehead, making you look up at him a smile as he brushes your hair back off you face.

"Was it everything you hoped for Darling?"

You pull yourself up to your knees and kiss him lovingly.

"Better!"

A wide smile breaks across his face, he pulls you into his chest and you feel him move you. Looking around you find yourself in his bedroom. Looking down at yourself you notices he's cleaned you up and dressed you in one of his black silk night shirts.

"Come on baby girl, you need you rest...especially if your going to be able to keep up with me" he smirks.

He leads you to the bed, and you slip under the covers. You watch him as the strips down to his boxers and crawls into bed next to you. Wrapping his arms around you he pulls you on to him so you can lay your head onto his bare chest. Entwining your legs with his, you caress circles onto his skin with your fingers. He kisses the top of your head and begins to run his fingers through your hair. Making you completely relax.

"You'll have to be careful Crowley I could get used to this, and then you'll never get me to leave"

You smile and press a soft kiss to his chest.

"And how to you know that's not my plan?"

He strokes and plays with your hair, and he feels your breathing deepening. Sleep is beginning to take you.

"You'd only have to ask..."

Your voice is drowsy and your fingers still their movements as you drift off into a peaceful sleep.

"I love you (Y/N)"

And One day he would be brave enough to say it when you'd be able to hear him.


End file.
